In the field of containers for liquid products there has been the need for developing containers that allow evidencing the aperture or tampering thereof which is known in this area as “tamper evident” in order to offer the final consumer the confidence that the container has not been previously opened, and that its content has not been altered.
Also, recently, there has been the need for producing containers that do not allow the final user to manipulate it, for example, reusing the container for a different purpose. In particular, it has been observed that final consumers of the product contained in the container, are frequently reusing the container by removing the dosage element from the container or bottle and refilling the container with a different substance.
Such container reutilization practice has various undesirable consequences but mainly, causes that an unaware user thinks that the content of the container is the originally liquid which can cause an accident through the administration of a wrong liquid to a patient, for example, assuming that the original liquid is being dispensed.
There are in the market various types of containers having dosage units for eyedroppers and having tamper evident caps. For example, the Colombian patent application 11-145696 shows a cap assembly, eyedropper insert having a tamper evident mechanism, wherein a collar is detached when the cap is opened. But, this invention does not include a mechanism preventing the container to be refilled with another liquid once the product has been opened.
Also, patent publication WO 2006/0585011A1 discloses a container having a cap and an eyedropper insert. This publication does neither provide a tamper evident mechanism nor a mechanism for preventing the container to be reused.
Facing this problem, it is necessary to develop containers for containing liquid products that not only have a system that allows evidencing the opening or manipulation for the final consumer safety, but also includes a mechanism the prevents the reutilization of the container, for example preventing the removal of the eyedropper insert, thus avoiding, or at least making more difficult refilling the container.